


Shatter Me

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Music, Video Fiction, shatter me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: So this is based on this song and video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE. It's an amazing song and for some reason, I felt the need to use Zacky Vengeance and Synyster Gates in this.
Disclaimer; I owe nothing. Nada. Nilt. Just got bored and wrote it XD





	

Brian sighed as he woke up. He got up and stretched before moving round the clogs and clockwork that dominated his home. They were all in good condition since it was his job to keep them oiled and working. He walked over and flipped a switch, making a music box begin to play. He looked up, knowing it was only moments before he would hear the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of someone playing a guitar softly. Brian smiled to himself as it was that sound alone that kept him sane. He began to work on different parts while listening to the sound but to his surprise, it stopped for the first time since... well he didn't know when. Curiously, he looked up and frowned. He wondered what and who was up there. Who played the guitar he loved so much and why did they stop? He sighed softly before yelling out the place shook. What was going on?

Zacky opened his eyes as he heard the music box's play. He slowly played his guitar to it as he slowly span on a platform he was on. It was the same every day. The music box would start playing and he would play with while been trapped inside a glass orb. He hummed softly as he strummed on the guitar before opening his eyes. To his surprise, there was a ray of light outside of his orb. Instantly, he stopped playing and got off the platform before going to the glass and looking outside. It was so brightly and he longed to be outside. In a moment of desperation, he slammed his fist again the glass. It cracked and the impact sent him flying back as it shook his orb, making his stuff fall down. Scared, he curled up as it shook his world before feeling the darkness over take him once more.

Brian wasn't sure what happened yesterday but it was different to anything he had experienced and he was excited to see if something would happen today as well. He practically raced to the switch and flipped it, starting the music as usual and as usual, he heard the guitar. He closed his eyes as he listened. Once again, it stopped and this time, he heard someone walking across the ceiling. He felt his heart swell as he realized he wasn't alone. He began to work on making something to stop the clockwork. Maybe they both could escape their prisons. He stopped working as the room began to shake but he heard guitar over the shudders and he knew it was the other person, trying to break free. Looking up, he put the doll he made into the clockworks causing the mechanics to start to explode. He felt himself been thrown backwards as darkness took him in it's arms. 

Zacky sighed as he woke up again, back on his platform. Once again, he began to play his guitar before stopping again and getting down. He walked round before sitting down and playing with a small plushie he had since forever. He smiled to himself before something caught his attention. He got up and walked over to the surface. He touched the cold surface of the glass of the orb he was inside as a bat flew by. It made him think. He had spend his entire life inside it. He didn't know anything else but he wanted to. He craved the outside and longed to feel the wind on his face. He sighed softly as he rested his palm on the glass, trying to peer outside. He wondered what it was like. To be outside. To be away from this prison. He pulled away and picked up his guitar before strumming on it lightly, slowly humming to himself. He continued for a little while before seeing the bat again. He suddenly was so desperate to go outside that he threw his guitar aside and when to hit the glass again but stopped himself as he remembered yesterday. The crack, the shaking, his fear. He backed away as an idea consumed him. He grabbed his guitar and began to play as best as he could. Several cracks began to appear as he continued playing but he refused to back down. He kept playing, even as the mechanics began to explode as the glass shook. He strummed his guitar, causing the glass to finally explode, knocking him into darkness. 

Brian opened his eyes, expecting to still be in the same place but found himself on the ground of an unfamiliar place. Looking round, he saw he was outside. The air felt great on his skin and he closed his eyes taking in the feeling before a groan made him look in the direction of where it came from. Lying on the ground was a beautiful boy. Brian slowly walked over as he came round, opening his eyes. He looked straight at Brian, who looked straight back. Realisation filled their eyes as they realised who the other was. Brian smiled, offering his hand to the smaller boy who took it. 

"We're finally free,"


End file.
